SpiderFox
by Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps
Summary: Just expected to go to Zootopia to study law and become a police officer, what she didn't expect was to meet the illusive Spiderfox, the vigilante she thought was simply hearsay and myth like Bigpaw. Boy was she wrong. Written for Spintherella over on DA.
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks for walking me home again, Owen, even if we do live in the same building."

"My pleasure," replied the tiger, grinning down at his classmate. "I'm sure you'd do the same for me if I were a bunny in the big city, Judy."

Judy rolled her eyes, "Har, har, Owen. But if you haven't noticed, I _am_ studying to become a police officer, so if either of us are better able to handle ourselves around the city, it would be me." Judy pointed her paw at herself before grinning. "Would you like a demonstration?"

Owen raised his paws, giving a slight chuckle. "Woah, no need to get all kung-fu bunny on me, Judy. I believe you."

The two friends walked amiably towards their apartment building. The pair had met in their first semester at Zootopia University the spring before, and even though one was a tiger from the city studying art, and the other a bunny from the burrows studying law, they had become fast friends.

"So, what do you think of our new classmates in Calculus?" Judy asked, before adding with a grin, "That lynx seems to have taken your attention away from the lectures several times now."

Judy watched in amusement as Owen's eyes betrayed his shock, as he absently rubbed the back of his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really?" Judy pried, earning herself a nervous scowl from the feline. "You're talking to Ms Junior Detective over here and when you spend half the class with your eyes glazed over staring at that girl, there's a little more to it than 'nothing', Owen."

"Well," Owen spluttered. "What about that guy over there!" Judy followed where Owen was pointing, noticing a familiar fox on the other side of the street from them, his head down and inside what looked like their calculus book. "I've noticed you looking at him before."

Again, Judy rolled her eyes. "Really? A fox, Owen? Is that the best you can retort with?"

"Well, yeah."

Judy chuckled as the tiger stuffed his paws in his pockets, shoulders sagging slightly. Nudging him with her elbow on his leg, she grinned as he looked down at her, smiling sheepishly before raising his paws and shrugging. "Sorry Judy, he's the only one I've seen you look at."

"That's only because you've only been watching that lynx, um...Lindsey was it?"

"Spin," Owen quickly stated, then froze as he heard a 'aha' from his friend.

"I knew it!" Judy laughed, clapping her paws once together. "You _totally_ have it in for her."

Owen was about to reply, when a raggedy looking wolf bumped in between them, muttering a gruff apology before walking quickly away. Judy's eyes narrowed as she a black and silver wallet being shoved into the wolf's pocket.

"Hey!" Judy yelled "Give him back his wallet!"

Owen patted down his pocket, eyes widening as he noticed his wallet was indeed gone. The wolf froze, then bolted down the street, knocking into several animals as Judy sprinted after him.

"Stop! Thief!" Judy yelled, chasing the larger mammal down the street, not even noticing Owen trying to catch up to the pair of them, but with his size, getting caught up in the crowds of mammals.

Nor did she notice the fox across the way look up from his book, eyes carefully examining the situation before he bolted into a nearby alleyway.

Judy chased the thief for nearly a mile, quickly losing Owen and passing her apartment building as she maintained her chase of the wallet snatcher. Several times the wolf had looked back, only to notice the rabbit gaining on him, and try to pick up the pace.

After another minute, the mammal slowed and turned into an alleyway, Judy following him and grinning as she saw it was a dead end. The wolf seemed to realize his mistake as well, stopping at a large brick wall at the end of the alley, turning around and snarling at the rabbit who blocked his escape.

"I don't care you are rabbit," the wolf drawled, narrowing his eyes at Judy. "But you's better move before I gut you something good." The wolf showed off his claws, approaching the bunny who raised her own fists into a fighting stance. The wolf laughed.

"Oi, what a cute little bunny you are," the thief laughed. "I'll almost feel sorry for pummeling ya if ya don't move now, flopsy."

"Give me the wallet, and you won't get hurt," Judy stated, to the renewed laughter of the thief. He took several more steps forward before raising his paws to swipe them at Judy.

Judy somersaulted backwards, pushing off her paws before landing back on her feet, one arm behind her. Grinning, she raised herself back up into a brawling stance. "Alright, you asked for it."

The wolf struck again, but let out a 'what?' when the rabbit disappeared from before him. He managed to glance to his right, just as a grey blur knocked into his muzzle from the left. Judy's feet hammered into his muzzle with such force, it caused the animal to smash into a dumpster, flipping the mammal up and over the side and into the trash inside it.

Judy was about to hop up to the lip of the dumpster to look inside, when a snarl emanated from within the metal container and the wolf leapt out of the container. The rabbit prepared to before a scorpion kick to nail her feet into his chin, when a red and blue blur knocked the wolf away and halfway down the alleyway.

"Wha?" Judy shouted, noticing the red and blue clothed mammal jump at the wolf, picking up the groaning mammal with ease before tossing him into the air. As the wolf reached the apex of his rise, howling in fright, the strangely dressed mammal raised his paws, flicking some sort of stringy substance at the wolf, and then towards several clothes lines hanging across the alley. In less than three seconds, the wolf was now hanging upside down in a cocoon of the string, dangling several feet above the ground.

Judy watched as the new figure turned towards her, and she finally got a good look at them. The costume, for lack of a better word, was mostly red on top, with blue designs weaving across it, with what looked like a giant black spider in the center of it. Their pants were a deep blue, and as the figure approached, she could see a russet tail swishing behind them, the tip turning from red to black.

"Well," the figure stated. "Looks like the trash has been taken out for you."

Judy noticed the voice was distinct, the sound of it slightly muffled by the mammal's mask. "I was doing just fine by myself," Judy stated, not lowering her paws from her fighting stance. The costumed mammal noticed the move, and quickly raised their paws.

"Don't worry, little bunny. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then what are you going to do, hmm?" Judy asked. "Last time I checked, the police didn't exactly wear costumes and dangle criminals above alleyways."

The masked mammal chuckled. "All I am going to do is this..." They reached behind them, head slightly turning causing the figure for a split second to look away from the bunny. The figure's ears shot up, and he turned back to face the rabbit, only to see two feet flying directly towards his face. In a blur of speed, the figure ducked backwards, the rabbit sailing barely an inch above his snout, the tip of her left paw brushing the underside of his chin.

Judy landed several feet away, turning swiftly to confront the mammal, but was surprised when he was already standing and facing her in a similar stance. She narrowed her eyes, readying for another charge when the figure reached behind him and pulled out a wallet.

"Hey, I'm not here to fight you, I just want to give you back your friends wallet."

Judy paused, eyeing the item in the other mammals paw. The other mammal threw the wallet towards her, though a little high for her to catch. Turning, she managed to leap up and catch the wallet before it hit the ground. As she glanced back behind her, the other figure was suddenly gone.

Her ears shot up when she heard sounds of claws against bricks above her. Looking up, her mouth dropped as she spotted the figure climbing up the side of the building, shooting finger guns at her before jumping up and over the top of the building, disappearing from view.

"What in the turnip farm..." Judy mumbled, scratching her head as she tried to figure out exactly how the mammal had climbed up a vertical wall like that. Since moving to Zootopia to attend university, she had heard of an elusive vigilante that would appear and disappear in a flash of red and blue, but...

"I didn't think he was real..." Judy said aloud, gazing at the spot where the costumed mammal had vaninshed.

"First time in Zootopia I take it?"

Judy whirled around, spotting the thief staring down at her from his tightly woven casing. She simply stared at him, confusion still clouding her features.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," the wolf laughed. "That, my cute little bunny, was SpiderFox."

* * *

 **AN: Just a little thing I did for Spintherella over on DA, may add more here, may not, depends. And if you haven't heard of Spintherella yet, go check out her page, as her comic is one of the best Zootopia ones out there! So go check it out! NOW! XD**


	2. Spiderfox and Black Bunny? Moved?

**SpiderFox...and Black Bunny?**

* * *

An empty microphone lay on the ground in an empty expanse of white.

 _*whisssp*_

 _*whisssp*_

 _*whisssp*_

A shadow fell over the podium and a figure clad in red dropped down upon all fours behind it. The figure stood, the black lines crisscrossing his spandex suit appearing like spiderwebs as the distinctly canine form picked up the microphone.

"Is this thing on? Ah, okay, good."

The figure waved towards the screen, the sides of his mask creeping up as a smile formed underneath.

"It's been a while-"

"It's been over a year, ya bum!" The figure winced at the harsh yell coming from his right. "Where have you been!"

"Uh...indisposed?" Spiderfox stated nervously. "But seriously, I came out here today to give a little ole press conference to everyone regarding my story.

"WOOT WOOT!"

Nick groaned and stepped forward, the ears of his costume waving in the wind as a rhino flew behind him before a crashing of wood and glass sounded, followed by a heavy groan.

"As I was saying, there are going to be some changes in my story. A few things that I think you'll enjoy as I tell them to you."

"WOOT WOOT!"

Nick took two steps back as a blur of an antelope passed through where he had been standing. Another groan followed a skidding sound. The fox shook his head. "The biggest changes I think you'll notice, will be that this story will be a part of...the...uh..." Nick pulled his mask off before pulling a reader card from a hidden pocket on his thigh. "The...What if...? Collaboration."

"WOOT WOOT!"

Nick hopped to the side as a shadow grew over him. A moment later a scrawny, twitching weasel faceplanted into the ground. Grimacing, Nick none too gently picked the mammal up with his foot before kicking him off screen. A quick dusting of his foot with the cue card and Nick was again looking forward. "And as you've probably noticed, the other big change is the inclusion of..."

A grey blur landed in front of him on all fours in a classic superhero pose. Judy, wearing a furtight, black spandex suit with white cotton lining the plunging neckline and ankeles, quickly backflipped behind Nick, landing on his back and sat upon his shoulders. "I'm a superhero in it! Woot woot!"

Nick shook his head as Judy smiled and leaned upon his head. The doe was all smiles as she spoke. "I, Judy Hopps, will be known as...The Black Bunny!"

"I preferred, 'The Grey Rabbit' myself," Nick added.

"Pfft," Judy scolded. "My title, my choice. Anyways, my super power, instead of that _other_ superheroine who gives others bad luck, is to give me good luck instead!"

Nick stage whispered behind an open palm, leaning forward and briefly throwing Judy off balance. "She has two lucky rabbits feet after all."

"Oh shush." Judy lightly laughed but continued after playing with Nick's ears. "Anyways, lots of fun things happening for this story as it moves, and not only that, but a continuation of it will be replacing this old story with a continuation sequel of the one from, What if! Can I get a Woot Woot!"

Nick raised his paws and did a brief jazz paws. "Woot...woot."

"That's the spirit, Nick!" Nick shook his head, causing Judy to grab onto his ears for balance.

"So, now that is out of the way..." Nick raised a paw and shot a sling of webbing off screen while pulling down his mask with his other paw. "We're off to take out more criminals."

Judy waved goodbye, still sitting on Nick's shoulder while the tod gave a sloppy two finger salute and zoomed upwards and off screen, a faint ' _Woot woot'_ disappearing off into the sunset like a cheesy romantic comedy.

...

Bogo stood, slack jawed with a dull glazed look over his eyes. His all black and grey costume, with a blackened Buffalo face over his chest was practically dull compared to the shiny outfits of the two younger superheroes.

"Hey, cheer up, BuffaloMammal." Clawhauser, wearing a red vest, black briefs, green undershirt and a yellow cape came up and patted Bogo's side. "I'm sure someone will write a story about our exploits one day. Maybe even make a movie with other supermammals in it like Aquamammal or Wonder mammal, or...*gasp* even Supermammal, haha!" Clawhauser flexed before spotting a donut box off screen and raced towards it.

Chief Bogo shook his head. "I'm sure if they made it, it would suck."


End file.
